Talk:Alignment
Honor gains Repeated losses or wins might have diminishing returns, should avoid recording those. Duel 2 weeks for neutral? I didnt have to wait 2 weeks, and i paid 2kk for outsies :It means if you change alignment then you have to wait 2 weeks to change again in order to avoid rich people to swap between alignments to their own convenience (like for using zaaps) --Cizagna (Talk) 20:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Getting to Brakmar Alive Getting into Brakmar can be very difficult, particularly since there are additional guards, and these guards have become more aggressive. Here is a guide to entering Brakmar that will hopefully make the incursion less hazardous. * Go to an Imp Carrier. You will avoid most of the hazards and save a lot of time by using this free service. ** 6, -1 ** -1, 8 * Avoid the Aggressive Guards ** The guards take half a second to go agro. Therefore, if you zone into a group of guards, quickly leave the way you came. ** The guards have a three-square agro range. If you are within three squares of a guard, it will attack. If you are further than three squares from the guard, he will not attack. * Circle around the Gate ** Go North one zone from the Imp Carrier, to -27, 28 ** Carefully travel three zones East from -27, 28. You will end in zone -24, 28 ** Move south one zone to -24, 29 ** Move West one zone to -25, 29. You are now in the very hazardous city of Brakmar. Good luck. getting into aligned territories? How do you get into a territory of oposite alignement, to recapture it and such?? Serieme Kerm can someone post what the wings look like? just like they have for Bonta and Brak. :Rank --Cizagna (Talk) 21:47, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Seriane comments Honestly its not worth it to try to get in because, since u have to get in by having a higher-up person to let u in, its really hard. most of the people in it are lvl 100+ and don't like to let people in unless they are lvl 100+. They also won't let anyone in who doesn't know how to speak french. it's an f2p alignment and you have to be lvl 100+ for someone to let u in and f2p's can't get higher than lvl 100 so Dofus might as well have made it p2p. In short, its a waste of time. You'd be better off trying to get into a p2p alignment. -22:34, 17 July 2007 Alignment Chat can you not talk in alignment chat unless your wings are ativated? :Supposedly you need alignment lvl 20 (done by quests) or wing lvl 3 (done by killing opposing band members in order to be able to use alignment chat--Cizagna (Talk) 23:38, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::yeah, i have lvl 3 wings and i made sure i had enough xp in them that i didn't go back to lvl 2 wings when i deactivated them. and i could talk in alignment chat but not now. :`( Because wings until not activated count as lvl 0 Disgrace point test ok well i went and made my alt get 20 DG points and u can stil cahnge aliment easy What happens with alignment level if you turn neutral / change alignment? I need to go to Brakmar for quest reasons and my alignment level is 9 right now (awaiting the Aggressive Boar). If I turn neutral to enter Brakmar and then go back to Bonta, will I have to complete the 9 alignment quests again? -Goenitz- 16:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. PerfidousT 10:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Alignment Bonuses as of 1.27 Apparently bonuses from Alignment Levels have been altered in 1.27. For Order of the Bleeding Heart, all bonuses have been removed. They have been replaced with two Gifts. " "Weakening" +200 in Lost Energy". and " Guard (Lvl. 1-5) " Buh-buh-ben 12:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) F2P Alignment NPC/Quest Dofus 1.29 Where is this quest/npc located at. :Snori Nairb. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Changing Alignment Do you have to wait two weeks now or one to change alignments? the Alignments having a separate page i just gave the pages for Brakmarian and Bontarian the category alignment but then i remembered that both are covered on this page, should a redirect for both of those page be in order or keep then --Nekroskoma (talk) 08:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC)